


Karma for the Heart

by Heather_Night



Series: Karma [1]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Illness, Medical Conditions, Past Drug Use, heart trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Night/pseuds/Heather_Night
Summary: Deran felt useless as he kneeled next to Adrian.  His boyfriend was lying on his left side, right leg bent over his left, his left arm straight out and his right curled next to his head…just like he looked when he slept.Except he wasn’t sleeping.His lips were fucking blue and his eyelashes sporadically twitched against his cheeks.





	Karma for the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Like many of you I've found my brain has been co-opted by Deran and Adrian so here is the first in what will be several fics featuring these two. 
> 
> I wrote this specifically with stagnantnostalgia90, whose tumblr I stalk religiously for all things Adrian-and-Deran, in mind. Since I'm not sure show will deliver the after affects of Adrian's cocaine use, this one's for you.
> 
> I'm working without a net (aka beta) so I'm sure this is rife with mistakes as it was written quickly. My apologies if it takes away from the reading experience but I wanted to post this before it's Jossed (although to be clear I want show to Joss this very, very badly).

Karma for the Heart

 

Deran kept an eye on Adrian as he pulled on his clothing. Something was off in the way he held himself. “I, uh, didn’t hurt you last night, did I?”

Adrian paused in pulling his tank top on. “Only the good kind of hurt.” He smirked, blues flashing with humor. 

When Adrian’s head emerged through the neckline, Deran looked carefully at his face. His freckles were pronounced against the pallor of his face and there were dark smudges beneath his eyes.

“What?” Adrian smoothed his hair from his face which was a classic Adrian tell; he was feeling self-conscious.

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Deran wasn’t trying to make Adrian feel uncomfortable but he depended on Adrian for, well, everything. He needed to take better care of him if he had a shot at making a better life.

Everything had fallen into place as of late, including Smurf being locked up behind bars again. There was no way Deran would’ve ever exposed Adrian to her manipulative ways so that was one less worry.

Adrian shrugged. “Maybe I just need some coffee.”

“You need to eat, too.” Deran put his hand on Adrian’s low back, beneath the material of his tank. Now that he didn’t feel the need to hide it, he wanted to touch Adrian all of the fucking time and not just for sex either.

They entered the kitchen as Craig stared at the coffee maker. After a round of ‘mornings’ Deran grabbed eggs out of the fridge before filling a pan with water and putting it on the stove to boil.

“Whatcha making?” Craig looked over his shoulder.

Deran cracked an egg into a bowl. “I’m making huevos ahogados for Adrian. I made some tomato-chile salsa the other day, add poached eggs, and voila—drowned eggs.” 

“Adrian sure is one spoiled little bitch.” Craig loved to tease Adrian. And sometimes Deran. For the most part it no longer bothered Deran, mainly because Craig amused Adrian. His boyfriend didn’t have any brothers and he enjoyed hanging out with Deran’s. Well, maybe not Pope.

Instead of laughing Adrian made a little moan of distress. Both Deran and Craig turned to stare.

Adrian had a mug of coffee in one hand and his other hand over stomach. “Sorry, I’m a little nauseous. I may have to pass on breakfast.”

“Morning sickness? It there something you want to tell me you two?” Craig waggled his eyebrows.

Deran shoved Craig to the side, laughing. “There’s a lot of that going around but nope, pretty sure that’s not the problem.”

Adrian gave Craig the middle finger but he laughed. He was still too pale but then again, he hadn’t spent much time outdoors. Between classes, homework, working at the shop on surfboards and helping Deran out at The Drop, Adrian was turning into a vampire—never exposed to sunlight.

Returning to his breakfast preparations, Deran listened as Craig and Adrian sipped their coffee. Those two were serious java junkies and no one tried to come between them and their first cup. 

“I should probably hit the books.” Adrian announced.

Before Deran could comment, Craig filled the void. “A, just sit and relax. You look tired. I don’t want to know what you and my baby brother have been doing instead of sleeping but you should probably take a break.” There was worry in Craig’s voice; Deran appreciated that his brother cared enough about Adrian to get him to slow down but it was worrisome that even Craig could tell something was wrong.

“Are you sure you don’t want the details? You seem pretty invested in Deran’s sex life.” Adrian sounded amused but he also sounded a little breathy. Kind of like when Deran was nailing his prostate and he was moaning but that certainly wasn’t the case here. He willed his cock to behave at the stray thought.

“Nah. I’ve got enough going on with my own situation.” Deran had his back to his brother but he could imagine the sly look on his face.

“Yeah, how is that going? Does Ren know about Frankie?” The fact that Adrian could talk to Craig like this—about important things—made Deran smile.

If someone had told Deran six months ago he would be this happy, and content, he would’ve told them to go fuck themselves. His life had been a disaster but then he and Adrian had gotten serious and…

Craig’s cell phone rang. Without looking Deran knew he’d jumped to his feet. “I’ll, ah, be right back.”

Adrian laughed quietly and Deran turned and looked at him, quirking an eyebrow.

“They’re going to run him ragged.” Adrian’s smile softened. “I think he seems more centered. And happy.” 

Deran slid the eggs into the boiling water and started the timer. He turned back around and caught Adrian rubbing his eyes. “I don’t mean to nag but are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m definitely tired. I thought maybe it was because I’m lazy now that I’m not training.” Deran snorted; Adrian was anything but lazy. Adrian shrugged. “You know what I mean. So maybe I have a virus? If I don’t feel better soon, or it gets worse, I’ll make a doctor’s appointment.”

The timer went off and Deran turned back to the stove top. “Yeah, okay.” He didn’t want to always be the _worst case scenario_ guy so he distracted himself with the meal prep.

The least he could do was make sure Adrian was well fed. Especially after last night. The sex had always been good but lately it was spectacular. 

-0-

Adrian was trying not to worry Deran so he’d kept his comments pretty low key but he still felt run down. He’d finally caved and made an appointment with his primary care physician, Dr. Patel.

Deran, obsessive-compulsive at the core, could worry about every little thing if given half a chance and he’d been so much more relaxed lately that Adrian wasn’t going to be the reason he became a stress monster.

“Hey, ready to head outside?” The stress monster wannabe in question hugged him from behind. 

The Codys were throwing one of their pool parties although they’d scaled it back a bit. Apparently having two baby mamas to care for was slowing down even Craig although Adrian would never be so disrespectful to refer to either lady that way out loud although he couldn’t help but think it. The situation wasn’t funny but yet it was. 

Seeing all three brothers settling down was quite a mind trip but Adrian was enjoying the front row seats he had. He just wished he felt a little more lively.

“Yeah, let’s do it.” Adrian linked his hand in Deran’s and they left the sanctuary of their bedroom. He’d rather be making love with Deran, lazing in bed, than socializing but his boyfriend was excited about the family and close friends’ event so Adrian mustered up some enthusiasm.

They ran into Craig in the living room. “Yo, A, better slather on some sunscreen. Don’t want you to combust once you head outside.”

Adrian rolled his eyes but smiled good naturedly. “The curse of having pale skin.”

Deran tugged him into his side and whispered. “I like your pale skin.”

He could feel the blush working over his face and down his neck.

Craig shook a finger at them. “None of that, you two. This here is a family friendly gathering.”

Lena burst into the living room. “Uncle Deran! Uncle Adrian! Will you swim with me?”

He smiled, happy to see Lena. Now that Pope had been adjudicated as her father, Adrian got to see her more often. He liked kids. They were funny and sweet and curious, at least Lena was.

Adrian hooked his arms under her shoulders and twirled her around once before setting her back down. His chest did a weird little flutter. “Absolutely. You come find us after you’ve tired out your dad. He gets first dibs.”

Pope had entered the living room at some point. His face remained pretty blank but his eyes practically twinkled.

Squealing, Lena grabbed Pope’s hand and dragged him outside.

Either Pope had gas or his lips twitched upward in what probably passed as his smile as he walked by. Lena was definitely good for him.

Once they were outside, Deran ended up at the grill with Craig. Adrian remained close to the house in the shade.

J paused as he walked by. “Hey, Adrian. Have you seen, oh, never mind. I should’ve known they’d be where the food is.” The younger guy laughed.

“You know your uncles well.” Adrian leaned up against the house, crossing his arms casually. 

Once J headed toward the grill, Adrian dropped his arms. He wanted to sink into a chair but he’d have to walk a little distance to get to one and he wasn’t feeling up to at the moment. He sure hoped the doctor had some treatment options for him because this was getting ridiculous.

“Hi, Adrian. Haven’t seen you in a while.” Frankie flashed a bright smile at him.

Adrian knew some of the members of the family didn’t trust Frankie but he thought she was good for Craig. She definitely was a master manipulator but as long she continued to support Craig, Adrian would root for her.

“Hey, Frankie. How’ve you been? You look like pregnancy is agreeing with you, that’s for sure.” Adrian remembered how insecure his sister had been when she’d been pregnant. He didn’t think Frankie ever suffered from insecurity but who didn’t like hearing they looked well? And she really, really did.

Frankie squeezed his arm. “You are quite the sweet talker, Adrian. No wonder Deran guards you closely.”

Adrian was a little surprised Frankie had picked up on Deran’s overprotectiveness seeing as they weren’t around her too much. Then again Craig liked to talk so he guessed it wasn’t so surprising.

“This is none of my business but I couldn’t help but notice you don’t seem to be feeling well. Is there anything I can get for you?” Once again, the tiny woman had taken him by surprise.

If he ever had a secret he needed to keep he’d have to stay out of her way.

“No but thank you for asking. I think I picked up a little virus. I’ve got an appointment with my doctor tomorrow morning.” He’d been experiencing pressure in his upper chest on and off all day and it picked that moment to flare. He rubbed the area with his hand, willing it away.

Frankie took his arm. “You don’t look so good, Adrian. Maybe you ought to sit down.”

Adrian had trouble catching his breath and he nodded. He needed to get off his feet or he was going to face plant soon.

J walked past them again but Frankie flagged him down. “Hey, Adrian’s not feeling so good. Do you think you could help him to a chair? I’m going to go get Deran…oh, shit. His lips are turning blue.”

There was a tearing sensation in his chest and he moaned. He’d never felt pain like it before, not in his core. He couldn’t decide if it was fiery or icy pain. It didn’t really matter because it hurt like a bitch, stealing his breath away.

His hearing went wonky, like when his head was submerged beneath the waves, and his vision turned gray with spots forming.

Frankie yelled something but Adrian couldn’t hear what she said.

His legs turned rubbery.

His hearing and vision both cut out.

The pain was so intense he prayed for unconsciousness.

He got his wish.

-0-

One minute Deran was razzing Craig about being super fertile and the next a woman—Frankie—was yelling for someone to call 911.

Craig grabbed Deran’s arm. “Shit, bro, it’s Adrian.” He was shoved toward the house but he didn’t need the prompting, his body heading toward Adrian like a heat seeking missile.

Adrian was clutched to J’s chest, his arms hanging limp, his head lolling backward. Frankie was trying to help support his weight but she was tiny and Adrian was a well-built man.

As he got closer he heard Frankie coaching J. “We need to get him into recovery position. Oh, Deran, help J. We need to get him on his side.”

Deran practically snatched Adrian away from J, pulling his back to Deran’s chest. His heart was thumping fast and hard with a rush of adrenaline. The whole thing was a mockery of one of their favorite sex positions.

Easing Adrian down to the ground, he stepped back as Frankie barked out orders. “Gently turn him on his left side.” J took over as Deran’s brain blanked. “Good, good. Okay, I’m going to just roll…there, that’s it. His airway is open and he’s breathing. Pope, how long before they get here?”

Deran felt useless as he kneeled next to Adrian. His boyfriend was lying on his left side, right leg bent over his left, his left arm straight out and his right curled next to his head…just like he looked when he slept. 

Except he wasn’t sleeping. 

His lips were fucking blue and his eyelashes sporadically twitched against his cheeks.

Pope rested a hand on Deran’s shoulder. “They should be here soon. She wants to know about his symptoms.”

J, kneeling at Adrian’s feet, piped up. “He had severe pain in his chest before he collapsed.”

“He seemed weak and dizzy, and then his lips turned blue. That’s when I called for help.”

Deran cleared his throat. “We thought he had a virus or something. He’s been tired, sleeping a lot, and lost his appetite.”

Pope relayed the information without inflection. Everyone around him was so calm and Deran wanted to dissolve into a puddle of panic.

Craig ran up, his car keys in his hand. “We’ll roll right after we find out where they’re taking him. A’s going to be okay, Der. You’ll see.”

He tried to remain positive—Adrian was still breathing—but he couldn’t help but feel like this was cosmic payback for finally being happy. Karma was a bitch.

-0-

Something pinched Adrian’s nose and he tried to lift his hand to move it but he couldn’t. Blinking his eyes open, Adrian looked around. White ceiling. White walls. Monitor beeping.

Hospital?

There was pressure on the hand he’d tried moving and he rolled his neck to the side to look; wow, that took up almost all of his energy.

Deran was here. He was right next to Adrian in a chair, his head pillowed on his arms leaning on the bed, one hand holding Adrian’s.

It would’ve made a sweet picture except for the part where Adrian felt like crap. 

His chest was absolutely killing him and the monitor occasionally bleated a warning that tunneled right into his brain like an icepick.

“Deran?” Adrian didn’t even recognize his own voice; it was shaky and barely there.

No wonder Deran didn’t hear him.

Adrian squeezed Deran’s hand and the attempt was pretty pitiful but it did the trick, Deran picking his head up. “Adrian?”

He curved his lips into a smile but he must’ve looked horrible because Deran, his hyper masculine boyfriend, began to cry. Adrian had seen Deran cry before and sometimes he shed tears seemingly effortlessly and sometimes his eyes turned pink and he became a congested mess.

Today fell into the second category.

Shit. Adrian couldn’t comfort Deran with words or hugs at the moment and it drove him crazy. He resorted to brushing his thumb back and forth across Deran’s hand.

The pain was better than it had been at the house but that wasn’t saying much. He gathered his strength and asked, “What happened?”

Deran’s bloodshot eyes widened and he sat up straighter. “I’ll tell you what happened, you scared me half to death, you asshole.”

That was more like it. His Deran was a fighter. 

Someone bustled into the room but Adrian only had eyes for Deran. “Ah, Mr. Jones, I see you’re awake. I’m sure you have many questions so I will try to answer them. Try to conserve your energy and just rest while I explain.’

The doctor sounded like he could be from India but he was easy to understand and he had a competent way about him as he checked the monitor with Adrian’s vital signs. “We believe you have suffered an aortic dissection which is a serious condition in which the inner layer of the aorta,” he pointed to his own upper chest, “the large blood vessel branching off the heart, tears. Blood surges through the tear, causing the inner and middle layers of the aorta to dissect, or separate. As you are experiencing firsthand this is very painful and it is also very serious.”

Deran squeezed his hand and Adrian tried to squeeze it back. It was hard to concentrate on what the doctor was saying but touching Deran seemed to help.

“We’re currently treating you with IV medications. You’re on nitroprusside to reduce your blood pressure along with a beta blocker to reduce your heart rate and the force of your pulse. These medications are to help slow the dissection of the wall of the aorta and limit further damage. We’re going to take you for a CT scan now so we can define which part of the aorta is involved.”

Adrian took a breath and forced out the question on his mind. “How?”

The doctor looked very grave. “Cocaine use can cause this condition in otherwise seemingly healthy individuals.”

His tongue moistened his lips but it didn’t help; he was dry. “But I…haven’t…used in months.”

“Sadly, the damage can occur even with just one use. Now let’s get you to the lab so we can see what we’re working with. This nice young man is going to drive for us.”

Someone else stepped into the room.

Things were unhooked and rehooked and Adrian couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore.

Something soft brushed against his forehead. “Come back to me, Adrian.”

Adrian would do his best. He wasn’t ready to give up now that he had everything he’d ever wanted.

-0-

Deran gnawed on the cuticle of his left thumb. He’d never been good at being patient—that was Adrian—but he wasn’t going anywhere until Adrian was no longer critical. 

He had his Kindle app on his phone but he couldn’t concentrate on anything long enough to distract himself.

His brain was stuck in a loop. _What if he doesn’t get better…he’s going to be okay…if he isn’t you might as well…_

“When’s the last time you took a break?” Craig poked his head into the ICU cubicle. 

He meant well but Deran bared his teeth at him. “I’m not leaving until Adrian does.”

Craig nodded. “So how are they going to fix him?” 

“He’s not being neutered like a dog, Craig.” He was exasperated with his brother but it was kind of nice to feel something other than pure terror. Of course, now that he’d had that thought, he was back to scared out of his damned mind.

Leaning against the door, Craig crossed his arms. He was actually obeying the rules the nurses had imposed like only one visitor in the room at a time but Deran could see it was killing him to remain outside. 

Taking a deep breath, Deran tried to explain what was going on. Maybe if he said it out loud it would make sense. “He has Type A aortic dissection which they need to treat with surgical repair.”

His brother raised an eyebrow but didn’t interrupt as Deran pulled what he remembered from the doctor’s explanation. “It’s affecting the top part of the aorta that supplies blood to the heart, the brain, and the arms. The surgeon is going to remove the damaged part of the aorta and replace with something called a dacron graft.”

“And then he’ll get better?” Craig always did like to cut to the heart of the matter, in this case literally. 

“Without surgery he’s at risk for something called aortic regurgitation, a heart attack or stroke, and people usually die from those complications. Surgery is…awful. It’s really fucking complicated and the surgeon said the risk of dying with surgery is as high as 35%. The risk is higher without the surgery so it’s a no brainer.”

Adrian choose that moment to blink his eyes open and Deran forgot everything else, focusing completely on him. When he saw Deran sitting next to him he smiled so sweetly it broke his fucking heart. His eyes watered but he didn’t want to rub at them and draw Adrian’s attention to them.

It didn’t work. “Deran? What’s…wrong?”

“Nothing. Everything’s fine. I’m just happy you’re awake.” At least the last sentence was true. Every time Adrian drifted off, Deran worried he’d never see the color of the ocean shining from his eyes again.

Adrian stared hard at him but didn’t call him out on his tears. Instead he cleared his throat. “Hey, I need…to ask you something.”

The pauses between words while Adrian caught his breath were difficult to listen to; his normally healthy, strong friend had a serious heart condition and there wasn’t anything Deran could do to make him better but he’d do anything Adrian asked of him. “What do you need?”

“I want you…to be my healthcare POA. If something happens…I don’t want to be a…vegetable.”

Deran wasn’t sure he could do it. Some social worker had stopped by and explained the document but it was just a lot of fucking responsibility. As long there was a chance Adrian could get better, there’s no way Deran could pull the plug.

“Adrian…” he couldn’t even put into words what he was feeling. 

“Please. You’re the only person…I trust.”

Adrian’s face blurred as tears flooded Deran’s eyes. He dug the palms of his hands into his eyes to stop the flow but it didn’t work.

He startled at someone’s touch. Adrian loosely wrapped his hand around Deran’s elbow, the only body part he could reach.

A sob caught in Deran’s throat. 

Deran clutched Adrian’s hand between both of his as if it was his lifeline. The skin was too cool to the touch but he felt the callouses on Adrian’s fingers, the result of shaping boards for countless hours. The touch instantly grounded him.

“Deran, I can’t ask…Jess. She’s so busy…with the baby. Please?” Adrian never asked anything of Deran aside from the basics like not lying to him and staying away from Smurf.

Adrian put his hand on his chest, eyes welling up. 

Deran stood up, on alert. “Adrian?”

“I’m scared, Der. How am I…going to pay for all this? What if I can’t…work? What if I…?” Whatever the last thought was it got swallowed in a sob. Adrian got upset just like everyone else but it hardly ever was on his own behalf.

“Hey, no, don’t think about that. I’ve got this covered. You just need to get better. You’re going to get better.” Deran folded Adrian into his arms which was no easy feat with the other man lying on the hospital bed.

It took a while but Adrian’s breathing finally slowed and he drew away. He was pale and shiny eyed and with his messy hair he looked like he was about ten years younger than his actual age.

Deran wanted to protect Adrian from anything that could hurt him. He’d never felt this way about anyone. Ever. It scared the shit out of him.

He needed to do everything in his power to take care of whatever Adrian needed. That started with his request. “I’m going to get those POA papers from the nurse.” He brushed Adrian’s flyaway hair from his forehead and pressed a kiss to the cool skin. “I’ll be right back.”

Deran stood up and moved for the door. He wondered if Craig had caught any of that conversation and for a second he was embarrassed by his emotions.

_Suck it up, cupcake. Codys don’t cry. Ever._

Fuck it. This Cody did cry.

Deran headed for the nurse’s station and that’s where he found Craig helping himself to some Kleenex. Wiping his face and blowing his nose.

Apparently, he wasn’t the only Cody who cried.

-0-

Adrian didn’t know how much time had passed. He knew he’d slept a lot and when they’d taken him for surgery it was a relief; this wasn’t living.

It took a lot more effort than it should’ve but he finally got his eyelids to lift.

Deran was once again sitting next to him, arms crossed over his chest, head bobbing on his neck. Sound asleep.

Adrian had been in and out of consciousness for a while and every time he woke up, he saw Deran. It always gave him a little shot of comfort.

He tried to moisten his lips but he was bone dry. “Deran.” It was barely a whisper but Deran jolted awake.

“Adrian, you’re awake!” Deran smiled and Adrian couldn’t help but return it.

Deran leaned over, resting an elbow on the bed, while gently picking up Adrian’s hand. Every motion he made was slow. Soft. Gentle.

It was the opposite of Deran’s usually hurried movements—he was always in a rush to do something or go somewhere—and it kind of freaked Adrian out to witness.

Then there was Deran’s appearance. His beard had grown and the bags beneath his eyes needed handlers they were so heavy. He lifted his hand and pointed at himself and then at Deran. “Which one of us had the surgery again? You’re looking a little rough around the edges.”

The smile disappeared and Adrian mourned its loss. He’d meant to tease Deran but his boyfriend looked anything but amused. “Jesus, Adrian. It’s not funny. You almost died and you can’t die on me because I need you.” Deran wasn’t loud but his eyes narrowed, all serious business.

What caught Adrian’s attention was that Deran’s little diatribe shared more of his feelings than Adrian was lucky to get in a month’s time. Adrian didn’t hold it against him—growing up on that household hadn’t been easy—but he felt like he constantly had to pick through clues to figure out Deran’s state of mind.

Adrian gripped Deran’s hand; he could be wrong but he thought he was marginally stronger. He also wasn’t as short of breath.

It was an epiphany and he was having it in the midst of another epiphany.

It was time he set Deran straight. “Deran, I’m sorry. This whole thing is my fault for using in the first place. I don’t plan on leaving you—ever.”

The skin between Deran’s eyes pulled tight, a sure sign he was thinking hard.

Adrian rolled his eyes. “I’ll be blunt. More blunt? I love you, asshole.”

“It’s about fucking time. I think I’ve loved you for what’s felt like forever. I’ve just been waiting for you to catch up.”

Okay, Adrian hadn’t expected that response. At all.

Deran leaned over and brushed his lips against Adrian’s with just a hint of pressure.

Someone cleared their throat. “I can see we’re going to need to have a very frank discussion about what is and isn’t allowed when it comes to sex with my cardiac patients.”

Adrian thought this was the surgeon who had performed his surgery but things had gotten a little foggy before they’d wheeled him to the OR. At least the guy had a sense of humor.

Not that Adrian could appreciate it at the moment.

Deran loved him!

-0-

Deran was back to biting his cuticle, this time the one on his right thumb. Dr. Kang was doing Adrian’s final check-up.

“Impressive. I’m going to discharge you and it’s only been 14 days since your surgery. I think you being in peak physical condition when this happened really paid off.” Dr. Kang smiled brightly at Adrian.

It was hard but Deran kept the sigh inside. Dr. Kang was interested in Adrian and not just medically. The guy was super attentive and stopped in Adrian’s room several times a day and Deran knew that shit wasn’t normal. 

It didn’t help that the guy was physically fit, attractive and successful.

Adrian turned to Deran, his dimpled flashing. “I’m coming home!”

Deran bent over and kissed Adrian full on the lips. He drew back to find Adrian’s eyes wide and his mouth in a sweet o. He chucked him lightly beneath his chin. “I know, I heard.”

“Ahem.” Both Deran and Adrian turned to look at the doctor who narrowed his eyes. “So, to review, Adrian is not cleared for sex yet. He needs to do some cardiac rehab to build up his strength. The goal is to keep his heart rate as steady as possible and his blood pressure from spiking.”

“Um, why are you telling me this? He’s the one who needs this speech.” Deran pointed to a pouting Adrian.

Dr. Kang rolled his eyes good naturedly. “Figures. Okay, the other thing is swimming is a good low impact exercise but you’re not cleared for surfing yet.”

“How did you know I surfed?” Adrian’s mouth was open again and Deran couldn’t wait until he could put something in it. 

His cock; that would have to wait.

His tongue; as long as they didn’t get overly enthusiastic.

Some food; Adrian’s appetite was still lagging but Deran looked forward to spoiling him. He had lost more weight and his own clothes hung on him so he was now wearing some of Deran’s shorts and his shirt. Apparently Deran had a kink—dressing Adrian in his clothing—but it wasn’t just sexual. Taking care of Adrian made him happy.

He checked back into the conversation to hear Dr. Kang laughing. And smirking. It was a good look on the handsome bastard. “You have soft-tissue lesions on the dorsum of your feet and over the tibial tuberosities.” At their similar blank looks he arched an eyebrow. “You probably know them as surfers’ knots? I have them, too.”

Adrian brushed hair out of his eyes, smiling. “You surf? You should totally join us some time.”

The doctor reached into his pocket and took out a business card, handing it to Adrian. “I’d enjoy that. Call me when you get to that point but I’d say that’s about two months out for you.”

Deran realized he’d crossed his arms and was frowning. Dr. Kang put his hand out and Deran unbent enough to take it in a handshake. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Deran. Take good care of your partner. I know you will based on what I’ve seen.”

So, the good doctor had known all along Adrian was spoken for and had just enjoyed winding him up. Fucker. 

Dr. Kang repeated the gesture with Adrian. “Your hand shake is definitely stronger. Don’t overdo and you’ll be up to full strength in no time, Adrian. And however tempted you are when you start feeling better, please keep your regularly scheduled appointments with the cardiologist. We want to catch any problems right away so we can address them while there’s time to make a difference.”

“Thanks, doc. You not only saved my life but you’re one chill dude.” Adrian gave the doctor the shaka sign.

The doctor returned it. “Now off with you two. You’re taking up space that an actual patient needs.”

A nurse appeared with a wheelchair.

The rest of the morning was spent being checked over by the cardiologist, signing discharge paper work, picking up prescriptions and driving Adrian home.

By the time they pulled up to the house, Adrian was leaning his head against the passenger window dozing.

“Hey, we’re home.” Deran tentatively touched Adrian’s shoulder.

It took a moment but Adrian blinked his eyes open and straightened. “Sorry, must be more tired than I thought.”

Deran’s shoulders relaxed. Every time Adrian fell asleep, Deran worried he wouldn’t wake up. It was irrational but he couldn’t stop that train of thought.

“It’s been a busy morning.” He opened his door and then turned back to look at Adrian. “Let me get your door.”

Adrian huffed a laugh but he sat still and waited for Deran to come around the van and open his door. “You’re quite the gentleman, Mr. Cody.”

“Just taking care of my man.” Deran helped Adrian out of the van and kept close in case Adrian got tired or dizzy.

His boyfriend pressed a kiss to his cheek, startling him. “Thank you.”

“Uncle Adrian!” Lena squealed and raced up to them.

Pope walked at a more sedate pace behind her. “Remember Lena, we have to take care of Uncle Adrian. No tackling him.”

Lena pulled up sharply, wrinkling her nose. “Right. I forgot.” She stared up at Adrian. “Did you get my card?”

Adrian bent over and hugged Lena loosely. “It was the most beautiful card anyone gave me. All the nurse commented on what a fine artist you are. You’re really talented, Lena. Thank you for sharing your gift with me, it made me feel better.”

Lena stepped back, twisting from side to side, blushing. If Deran wasn’t mistaken, Lena had a crush on Adrian. Who wouldn’t though? Adrian was sweet, thoughtful…beautiful inside and out.

They trooped inside where Craig, Frankie and J greeted them. Adrian hugged them each, thanking Craig for taking care of Deran and the bar, thanking Frankie and J for giving him first aid when he’d first collapsed. 

J blushed but Deran could tell the kid was pleased. Frankie just smiled.

Pope didn’t get a hug but he did clasp Adrian on the shoulder as he walked by; that was just about the biggest display of affection he ever doled out except for to Lena who got his hugs and smiles.

Deran cleared his throat. “All right, guys. I don’t know about Adrian but I’m tired out and need a nap. How about I make dinner tonight? I was thinking Chicken Lo Mein?” He could make it in bulk, it tasted fucking awesome, and it was heart healthy.

With a chorus of yeses, Deran took Adrian’s hand and drew him down the hallway to their bedroom. He helped strip Adrian’s clothing off, leaving the t-shirt and boxer briefs on. Adrian was sensitive about the wound on his chest from the open-heart surgery but Deran had a thing for scars. Once they were cleared to have sex, he’d show Adrian just how much the scar didn’t bother him.

Adrian laid down and rolled onto his left side. Deran scooted right behind him, spooning him, folding his right arm over Adrian’s waist. His fingers found Adrian’s wrist and wrapped gently around it. Touching the warm skin. Feeling the steady pulse.

“Love you, Deran.” Adrian sounded like he was seconds from falling asleep.

Deran pressed a kiss to the base of his neck. “I love you, too, doofus. Now go to sleep.”

He knew he wouldn’t always make light of his feelings but right now Deran just couldn’t do serious. Adrian still had recovery to get through and there were possible complications and…

“Turn your brain off, would ya? I can hear it grinding away and it’s keeping me awake.” Adrian had always liked to tease Deran. He was pretty much the only person Deran could take teasing from, probably because it came from a place of caring and love.

“I can’t help it. When I have you in my arms I want to do wicked things to you. Unfortunately, the doc says I have to keep my hands to myself.” Deran teased Adrian right back. 

At the moment that wasn’t strictly true. Although certain parts of him were perking up, Deran didn’t have the urge to do anything except hold on to Adrian. Forever.

Adrian huffed. “You are very mean to remind me of what I can’t have. You, sir, are a tease.”

Deran hauled Adrian more tightly against his chest, enjoying snuggling against his body. “I know. You can put me in my place once you’re released from your restrictions. For now, rest.”

His boyfriend patted his arm and his body relaxed. It freaked Deran out how quickly Adrian could fall asleep, and how hard it was to wake him up. Everyone at the hospital assured Deran it was normal and Adrian would get better.

Holding Adrian, feeling him breathing and touching his pulse, Deran could finally relax.

Deran must’ve done something right in his life to have this amazing man by his side. Maybe karma wasn’t such a bitch after all.

He drifted to sleep thinking of all the ways he could take care of Adrian. No one deserved spoiling more.

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> I think it was 2016 that I started signing up for hurt/comfort bingo (the prompts are always delicious) and this year I'm changing things up and writing in other fandoms (hello, Animal Kingdom!). I'm currently juggling four other stories so if you enjoyed this sampling, I hope you come back for more in the coming months.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
